Retribushus
Retribushus is a Civilised tactician responsible for the finding of the Vault of the Crafters and the formation of the Northern Eruptus Anocracy. Biography Vault of the Crafters Retribushus was travelling to Kalsean Expanse, along with the Civilised captain Hyrek Regimus and the island's owner, Senrith. They were attacked by bandits, but managed to kill the bandits that boarded them and sink the bandit ship. After arriving at the island, Hyrek spoke with Retribushus about taking over the island so they can search for a mysterious vault known as the Vault of the Crafters. After hearing about the questioning of Senrith after an attack by a terrorist known as The Incinerator, Hyrek took control of the island and imprisoned Senrith. Senrith later met with Retribushus, having escaped from prison, and convinced him to let him and the Civilised work together to defeat The Incinerator. Retribushus and Senrith travelled to the island of Ashmont and, on Senriths instructions, bought a painting from the noble Liberton. Later that night, back on Kalsean Expanse, Retribushus caught Senrith sneaking out of Hyrek's chambers and raised an alarm. Senrith fled, with Retribushus giving chase. Retribushus caught Senrith, but was captured himself by a cultist named, Fawkes, who was working with Senrith to reclaim his island. Retribushus was kept in the dungeons of Fawke's ship. Eventually Senrith offered Retribushus back to the Civilised in return for his island back. However, after the arrival of The Incinerator, who Senrith killed, Hyrek was badly wounded and fled, leaving Senrith back in control of Kalsean Expanse. Retribushus was locked in the dungeons, but managed to escape and fled the island on a boat. He arrived at a village belonging to the Great White Shark clan. He was originally offered food and shelter, however, when news of the Civilised's presence in the area reached the clan, they accused Retribushus of being a Civilised spy. The Great White shark clan leader, Selaseam, said that Retribushus must do a task for them in return for his deception. He also offered Retribushus a place in the clan if he cut all ties with the Civilised. Retribushus refused to join the clan, and was sent on a task to capture a druid from a clan that worshipped an enormous Megalodon shark. Retribushus completed the task and left. Retribushus arrived at a pirate ship, but was taken captive by its captain, Janus Long. Janus later tried to sell Retribushus back to Senrith, but failed. Hyrek then bought Retribushus from the pirates, and sunk the pirate ship. Hyrek and Retribushus met with the leader of the Civilised invasion, Shorus Harrier, who told them of a note he had received from Senrith; offering them aid in finding the vault, and access to all its treasure, in return for them leaving the islands once the vault is found. Shorus agreed and sent hyrek and Retribushus to meet with Senrith. After narrowly evading attacking druids, Senrith, Retribushus, Hyrek,Senrith's ally Byrus, and Byrus' second in command, Arannous Cull travelled to a nearby crafter temple looking for clues. The five cleared out the temple, after witnessing its ability to raise corpses as robotic zombies and discovering a Crafter device that can make metal from air, and find a map, revealing the location of the vault. As they left the temple, they were attacked by the Great White shark clan, who wanted revenge after Shorus and the Civilised attacked them while the group was in the temple. The group repelled the barbarians, with some Obsession Synistra Byrus stole from Fawkes, and they carried on to the vault. They fought their way through the vault, defeating its guardian, an enormous humanoid machine that forms from liquid metal. The group entered the vault, which contained gold, an indestructible armour and a machine that could creates metal out of air. Senrith killed Hyrek and threatened to kill Retribushus unless the Civilised left him with the machine. While the two were arguing over who gets what, Byrus shot the machine, destroying it. After much negotiating, Senrith and Retribushus finally made a deal; Senrith could have the working machine they found in the temple, the indestructible armour and half of the gold. In return, Retribushus and the Civilised could have the rest of the gold, the broken machine, and the liquid metal that the Crafter guardian formed from. Formation of the Anocracy Retribushus later joined the Northern Eruptus Anocracy formed by Senrith, as a Civilised representative. Eventually this council included nobles from the whole of northern Eruptus. However, opposition from The Artist in Southern Eruptus prevented the southern islands from joining them. Personality Relationships Abilities Category:Civilised